I don't want it from anyone else but you
by santanal0ve
Summary: He then finally realized to himself that it was pretty awesome to say that she was the one he lost his virginity too. Next chapter will be coming soon


This summer at football camp, Finn and all the guys were talking about the stress they were under. It was the Ohio State Football camp for possible college recruits, so everyone there was feeling the pressure. They were in the common room late at night shooting pool and talking when one guy decided to tell them how he dealt with his stress. "The night before the game it helps to have sex to release all your tension." All the guys chime in on how they never thought about that and how they are going to try that and he continues to go into detail about how great he feels the next day and how it really takes your mind off things for a while and so on. Finn was just sitting there in silence. Watching as everyone around him is high fiving each other and bragging about their future plans. Someone had said to Finn "You must have no problem with that, you always have a girlfriend." He just shooked his head and half smiled acting like he agreed. He went back to his room and just laid there in the dark staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were racing through his head on how to ask Rachel to have sex with him. With glee club, football and this being his senior year he couldn't help but think that he needed some kind of relief, and the way the guys were describing it he couldn't get it off his mind. He had been dating Rachel for a while so isn't it about time they did it. It was so easy for Santana to do it with him, and they weren't in love so why can't they.

"Finn Hudson I cannot believe you. I am most certainly not having sex with you, I don't care how much stress you have"

Whoops. I guess telling Rachel that he wanted to have sex with her not just because he loved her but because it would help him better at football was not a good idea.

"But we've been together for a while and I love you."

He thought if he told her that he loved her that it would just magically make her want to rip off her clothes right then and there, she didn't.

"I'm not ready yet Finn, and I want our first time to be special" She said in her innocent, feel bad for me voice like she always does.

He decided to give up. He doesn't want to have to hear her anymore.

As he walked down the hall on Friday, everyone was high fiving him and wishing him luck and treating him like the king. It was the first game of the season that night and everyone was going to be there. As he turned the corner he saw her. He saw her skirt waving back and forth as her hips swung. He saw her tan and toned legs looking perfect. Her hair bouncing as she walked. He couldn't stop staring at her lips as she talked. He then finally realized to himself that it was pretty awesome to say that she was the one he lost his virginity too.

"Santana wait up"

"What do you want Hudson"

"Just seeing what you were doing this afternoon"

"Cheerleading practice like usual"

"And after that?"

"The game….why the hell do you want to know all of this"

"You're the captain of the cheerios and I'm the captain of the Football team, so I just thought we should I don't know be friends."

"You are seriously the weirdest boy I have ever met."

"I just I umm need your help with something, do you think that you could help me out later, like before the game?" What was he saying, what had come over him. He was going out with Rachel and pretty much begging Santana to hang out with him.

A smile came across her face. She knew. She knew what Finn had in mind. Puck had been at the same camp and she heard him telling Lauren what was said. Rachel must have said no, if he had even dared to ask her, And to think that Finn is the one asking her for sex this time felt kind of relieving.

"Sure, ill text you when I'm done at practice."

He sat on the edge of the bed thinking about what could possibly happen in about a half hour. He couldn't take his eyes off the clock. It was driving him insane. He didn't know if he could actually go through with it. He had Rachel. That was his girlfriend. That is who he should be with, who he should be waiting for. But instead of waiting forever for Rachel, he is waiting until this afternoon for Santana. But what if she says no too and his plan is shot. He doesn't just want to have sex with anyone he tells himself, and he has had sex with Santana before so he has come to realize that it is ok.

She was excited. To have someone to want her, after being alone pretty much all summer, since she spent it being upset about Brittany, she hadn't felt wanted or needed in a while. It also felt good to not have to be the one doing the seducing. Maybe Brittany was right, you take someone's virginity and you will have some sort of hold on them forever. Now she is just getting a head of herself, but the captain of the football team and captain (well co captain) of the cheerios being together, that's like every high school dream, but what if he doesn't want her like that? Oh god who wouldn't but she has to play it cool just to make sure she isn't getting a head of herself, but god it felt good for him to need her for something.

_Just got done, whatsup?_ He felt his heart in his stomach when he got her text.

_Come over. _He said it in a way that made him felt like he was in charge.

_Hahaha ok be there in ten. _Why is she laughing? He was freaking out.

He sat on the steps waiting for her to knock, his palms where getting clammy and his head was spinning. He found some confidence when he answered the door.

She didn't know how to knock, should she just go right in, I mean he is obviously waiting for her. But his mom could be home, but why would he ask her to come over if she was? Hopefully he was thinking what she thought she was thinking. She knocked just in case he wasn't.

"What's up" he said as he motioned his hand to come in. She walked in turned with her arms folded and faced him "So why am I here?" he didn't think of what to tell her. His mind was racing all day about her actually being at his house that he didn't even think of what to say to her when she was. He bit his lip, it was a nervous habit and she just looked at him. She already knew and Finn biting his lip was kind of sexy…. "Hudson I know." She's praying that she really did.

"What do you know?" He said gulping as he finished asking. She saw him get a little red and knew she had to be right.

"I heard puck telling Lauren what you were told at camp, I think it's a great idea." She played it right, not having to actually say that she knew he wanted sex.

"You do?" he was so caught off guard, but was kind of happy that he didn't have to talk about it. The crack in his voice kind of confirmed it.

"Yeah why not, it could probably relieve some stress I have with cheerleading too." She was so calm and blunt about it that it made him feel much more relaxed, but little did he know her stomach was turning a little, she really hadn't been with anyone in a while. But her acting the way she wanted to feel made him feel more relaxed and she could see that in his eyes.

He pulled her arms apart from being folded on top of chest. He took both her hands and held each of them with his own. He was kind of scaring her but she couldn't move. "I realized today it wasn't just sex I wanted" he said it and didn't even know how those words came out of his mouth. But it was true. Staring at her in the hallway and thinking about the night they once shared, he wasn't going to ask just anyone for sex, he wanted it from someone he would feel comfortable with, well not 100% but they had sex before so that kind of made it a little easier.

He took his hand and put it behind her ear and left his thumb on her jaw pulling her toward him, kissing her perfectly. It took her a little but she finally wrapped her arms around him. They both haven't had a kiss like this in a while, and neither knew how to stop. She thought he must have really gained some confidence this summer when he put his hands under her armpits hoisted her up to carry her and wrapped his arms around her waist all within a quick motion. She moved one hand to his neck and the other to his shoulder. He carried her up the stairs and into his room. He laid her down on the bed. She kept her knees up so that his body would fall perfectly on top of hers. She kept her giggle to herself but couldn't help to think that a. she is having sex with Finn AGAIN and that b. he is actually taking charge and that is pretty sexy. She finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. What is she doing she thinks to herself. Why is she acting like this? Why can't she help but want Finn so bad in this moment? She finds herself grinding into him, pretty much begging him to do something else besides kissing her. He stops.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too…."

"Are you serious Finn, what would make you think that I don't want to?"

He smiled. He smiled big. He immediately went back to kissing her. He slipped his hand up her skirt. He started to tease her with her underwear still on. He ran his thumb in circles and she was getting so turned on and he could tell. The noises she tried to hide in their kisses were turning him on. He didn't want to rush through this; he wanted this to last forever. He started to kiss her neck a little rough as he pulled off his shirt.

She helped him pull off his v-neck and he found the confidence to undo her bra. The first time they had sex they weren't fully naked, he wasn't as comfortable last time as he is this time, he has no idea why but he just is. He lay on top of her, their bare stomachs and chest touching each other. It was the first time he had ever done this, and it gave him a little shiver when he felt her nails on the back of his shoulder blades. He could tell she wanted it, god so did he but he didn't want to rush it.

It was the most attention anyone had paid to her during sex. He would run his hands all over her and his lips too, he wasn't rushing it to get it over with he was taking his time and Santana loved and hated it at the same time. She didn't go there to share an intimate moment with him; she thought she was there to help him release his stress, literally. But she couldn't deny herself of how good this felt so she didn't rush it either.

She moved her hands to undo his pants, she thought he had to be so hard right now especially because of his reputation, and don't forget this was going to be a stress reliever for her too, that's what she kept reminding herself. She un did his jeans and pulled them down, and could clearly see how big he was. Just when she went to pull down his underwear, he pulled up her hands and intertwined his with hers. He whispered in her ear "I'm in charge this time" When he saw her smile he knew it was the best thing he has ever said in his life. He took off her skirt and underwear slowly of course. He began to rub her clit a little. When he went to enter one of his fingers he could feel how wet she was and he didn't know it was possible, but he got even harder. He watched her face as he entered it in her and he could see her walls were tight. When he pulled it out he saw in her eyes how bad she wanted him. He pulled off his underwear and decided it was time. He entered slow and nervously. Everything before seemed easy.

She could tell he was nervous, I mean come on it's his second time having sex. She grabbed his face and started to kiss him passionately, hoping to give him some confidence. It worked. He got fiercer with the kissing, and started a good pace. She let her nails run up and down his back as he pumped into her. It wasn't too fast though, it was just right. And it was scaring her how good it was. He grabbed her thigh to help him with each thrust. Her knees were spread wide to the sides but her walls were closing. She bit his neck as she was about to release. It was all in one motion and she couldn't stop herself. She had never done that before to anyone. It was as if something took over her body.

When she bit his neck it set him off, she came and then soon so did he. He crashed on top of her. Her knees were still to the side and he was in the middle of them on top of her, resting his head on top of her shoulder and onto the pillow behind her.

Is it too soon to push him off of me? She didn't know what to do. He was still inside of her for god's sake, and wasn't moving. She could hear his breath finally settling down, she didn't know what to do or say.

"I wish I could stay like this forever" Finn said and then quickly thought, why did I just say this, why did I just say this over and over. He felt different having sex with her, like it was just right, there was no real awkwardness or anything this time.

"Inside me?" She couldn't help but laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, it just felt right.."

"Well glad to hear you enjoy sex Finn, not that you're really getting it from anyone else but me."

"I don't want it from anyone else but you."

"Oh please I know you practically must have begged Rachel she said no and you came crawling to me."

He didn't know what to say, He whispered in her ear, "it means everything." She got goose bumps. He kissed her neck and it sent a shiver up her spine. What is he doing to her?


End file.
